


死情人 Gone Beloved

by SleepyBushi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBushi/pseuds/SleepyBushi





	死情人 Gone Beloved

▏▎▍▌▋▌▏▎▍  
Gone Beloved  
OW/ McCreaper  
▏▎▍▌▋▌▏▎▍

 

昨晚梦见了Reyes.

当他看见那幢被森林包围的恢弘建筑时就知道自己正在梦中。他四下张望着，所有物件都摆放在它们消失前应该摆放的位置，记忆里的一切都那么熟悉，熟悉而鲜活，却又隐隐有些陌生。时不时有三两名穿着制服的同行从他身边匆匆路过，走廊的窗子大敞着，地砖反射着清亮的晨光。他拖着稍显沉重的脚步，听凭自己的感觉，嘴里哼着轻松的小调，漫不经心地轻推开了一扇门，指尖传来金属门把冰凉凉的触感，木板发出大提琴般浓重的声音。桌上的报纸平铺着，边角处压着眼镜和钢笔，以防它被风吹落。Reyes背对着他坐在桌案后边，半躺在皮椅上搅动一杯热咖啡，结着露水的玻璃窗晕映着他的脸，忽而转过来，嘴唇微微动着，朝他说了一句模糊的话语。

McCree梦醒后在床上躺了片刻，没有怀念也没有惆怅，单纯地感到诧异。说全然忘记不大现实，但他的确已经很久很久没有忆起Reyes和Blackwatch.他也很少做梦，因为总是忙得没时间合眼，睡眠短暂而深沉。上次谈到他，是因为恰巧遇见了以前一个叫Durant的法国同僚。但那已经是三个月之前的事情了。能记住名字的就是之前相处不错的朋友，后者现在已经洗手不做亡命生意。两人就现状简单聊了几句，出于安全考虑，谁也不想多透露半分，于是话题转向了从前的回忆。Durant提及，在McCree率先离开Blackwatch的时候，Reyes曾经委派他秘密寻查过McCree的行踪，意图追杀这名隐患。闻言McCree释怀一笑，称我早有耳闻。毕竟我做了那么过分的事。

窗外淅淅沥沥下着小雨，分不清具体时间段究竟是早晨还是傍晚。他搁在被褥以外的手指冻得发僵，也许这就是梦里门把手的触感如此真实的原因，McCree哆嗦着，把被子紧紧裹在赤裸的全身。他不想浪费一天沉湎于回忆一个死人，回忆是人到中年才会产生的乏味乐趣或者习惯——自己铁定说过这句话。把牛奶倾倒进陶瓷杯的过程中他猛然惊觉自己早已不再年轻，或许也不像表现出来那样潇洒果决。结果稍不留神，牛奶便沿着杯沿流溢至桌面上。

他坐在桌边上，持杯的手腕微微颤抖，强忍着才没叹气。

 

又说及过去，Reyes死后不久他接到过几通电话，先后来自警察、法医和殡仪公司。那时他人正在西亚一个叫不上名字的小镇躲避群众的眼目，对方尚未找到Reyes的下落，于是电话便追到了他这里。想说这个人的死活都与我无关，牙齿咬碎了烟尾，终究未能狠下心。等他落地北欧时Reyes的尸体在废墟之下被挖掘到。最后致他死地的是严重的失血，他死前应该经历过长达30小时的清醒，但是他放弃了求救。根据尸检报告能推测出的信息就这么多。Gabriel Reyes的尸体被从解剖台抬至担架上，一路推到停尸房的冷柜。他被穿上了黑色的尸衣，双手十指交叠于空瘪的胸骨前（为了避免在火化前腐烂，他的脏器被摘除得所剩无几），神态是从未显露过的安宁。脱去了水分的人是那么小巧，McCree直直地盯着他，内心泛不起任何漪涟，好像躺在他面前的是个全然不熟的人，恰巧长着一张和他的旧情人隐隐相似的脸。等他回到了曾经属于他们的家，收拾Reyes留在这里的遗物，才顿觉狭小的房间变得空旷得令人如置深渊。

他想起他们在这间屋子里肆无忌惮地拥吻做爱，也会吵架斗殴——绝大多数情况是他单方面被教训。但Reyes也有待他不错的时候。比如深夜训练后的加餐，尽管他只会做些简单而粗糙的冷三明治，馅料无一例外是抹了蛋黄酱的西生菜和小牛肉，配上冷牛奶囫囵下咽，以免去伴着饥饿入梦的痛苦。临出门前会皱着眉喝令他多加一件衣，刚来的时候McCree就那么几件单薄的衬衫长裤，没法抵御北欧的隆冬。Reyes只好为他翻箱倒柜，好在自己的旧衣服还好好留着。McCree指着对方手里的机车皮衣笑得不能自理，也不管Reyes的脸色如何，怂恿外加半强迫他再穿穿看。那效果简直好到爆炸，除了凶狠的神色之外，就和身材火辣的女郎穿上胶衣差不多。休息无事的时候他们坐在沙发上各忙各的，McCree头枕Reyes的腿手里握着游戏手柄，偶尔嫌闷便凑上去，发现后者手里拿着一本恐怖小说，撇开视线打了个寒噤。

刚开始的时候一切都很好。现在恍惚回忆起来，自己竟然也搞不清当初执意分开的是谁。

他记得某天睡觉前Reyes给他讲过一则东方怪谈。故事很短，情节也简单，讲一位纯洁美丽的印度女神因为遭到众神嫉恨而被斩落了头首，她死以后世界没入了无尽的黑暗之中，于是悔恨的诸神只有下到地狱去寻找她的头颅，将她重新拼接到尸体上使其复活，以期赎罪。然而他们错将头颅安放在一具妓女的无头尸体上。复活的女神不再完美，她最残忍卑劣的身躯淫乱生杀，至高贵慈悲的头颅终日悲泣不止。她倍觉痛苦，却又乐此不疲。

矛盾，大概就是区分人和神的特点了。只有人才会不断陷入两难。

等McCree悟到这一点的时候他们已经不似从前那么关系好了，掐指算时间也才过了一年而已。McCree成为了正式的士兵，完全可以独当一面。繁重的任务使他们不能总在一起。见面时间少，自然隔阂与日增多，偶尔畅谈，偶尔做爱，但是吵架和冷战的时间占了上风。如果回到关系开展之前问自己，他和Reyes会否走到最后——暂且不论这个“最后”究竟时长多久，是否意味着一方死亡才终止，他给出的答案也恐怕也多半是消极的。事实上，McCree不知该如何回答，他总依赖于陌生人的慈悲来生活，爱情于他而言是建立在温饱基础上的奢侈品，而奢侈，是最微不足道的。尽管如此所想，他秉着人性中的自私希望对方不要在他告别之前离开他。

其实也想问问Reyes怎么想。但他不知道自己是否能承受对方的答案，毕竟Reyes比他更现实且难以捉摸。

各自远扬的岁月里，尽管激情不及最初热烈，只要一想到Reyes还在世界的某个角落和他一样赌着命，心就像落稳机坪的飞机一样，彷徨的灵魂也终于找回了家。有时候他们的假期凑巧赶到一起，设若时间控制在三天以内，Reyes会容忍他稍显腻烦的黏人举动。吃在一起，睡在一起，这本来就是两个孩子的相处模式。以前他总是抱怨Reyes给他的爱太少太少，现在想来，比起其他人，得到的实在太多太多。童年缺乏爱的经历没有使他面对点点关爱便手足无措，反而走了另一极端，变得永远不知餍足。说起来可能有些悲哀，等到他离开了Reyes，变得明白事理，也遇见过更通晓他心思的伴侣，他却已经不再看中这些摸不到的东西了。而他最后的目的也达到了，在他离开Blackwatch后，Reyes爱他到憎恨。

死亡真的是件神迹。他曾经握着Reyes冻硬失血的手一遍一遍发出脆弱的感慨。那些有关两人的历历在目的往事，怎么也没法和面前失去了生命表征的尸体牵连在一起。Reyes就应该在他知道的某个地方好好活着，想起便心生遗憾也好，恨得咬牙切齿也行，唯独不该离开得那么悄声而迅捷，像对他和这段关系的无声嘲讽。

他心里唯一肯定的是，即使他不再如从前那么爱Reyes,也不会像爱Reyes一样爱任何人。

Reyes死前孤独又清醒的三十小时究竟靠想些什么来度过的，他真的猜不到。每个人在临终之前或许想得都不尽相同。Reyes火化后几年，久到他再次快要成功忘记此事，竟奇迹般遇见了Ana.他哽咽着，最终开口说Morrison和Reyes的事情我想你早知道了。后者点点头，又说及，记得Reyes和我说过，自从你截去一节胳膊之后，他非常担心你今后离了他要怎么办。

那都是多久的事了。怔愣片刻后McCree冷哼道，他后来满世界追查我还来不及。

再一想，可能真的会错了意。凭他对Reyes的了解，如果动真格想要杀他的话当即下令便可，何必绕弯子。Blackwatch做事效率他当然知道。那么他私下委托佣兵获悉自己的行踪，或许诚如Ana所言，只是出于忧心。

如果真是这样，也太可悲了。他一生一刹的慈悲心，竟尽数给了一个忘恩负义的人。


End file.
